Big Sky Country Miscellaneous Characters
Book 1 Chapter 1 'Dolly' Dolly is Sawyer Oakley's horse. He is riding her when you first meet him. Sawyer confirms she was named after Dolly Parton. 'Calf' Taking a wrong turn into the barn, you meet an adorable calf who wants to get to know you. Its mom isn't thrilled with you. Chapter 3 'Judy' Judy, a character in the Big Sky Country series, is in charge of the coffee shop in Sweetridge. She is first seen in Chapter 3. She is seen again at the County Fair in Chapter 6, where she is one of the judges in the pie competition. She attends the meeting in Book 2, Chapter 1. 'Charlie' Charlie runs the hardware store in Sweetridge. He, non-coincidentally to the fact that it was in charge of shop class, only has eight fingers. One of the missing fingers is a pinky. He attends the meeting in Book 2, Chapter 1. His appearance is modeled after the construction worker first seen in Bloodbound, Book 1. 'Leonardo' Leonardo runs a flower shop in Sweetridge. Although "Leonardo" is his real name, Asha Roanhorse calls him "Leo". Judging from his dialogue, most of the visitors only come to eat the pretzels he keeps in a large wooden barrel. You can meet him again when you search for Dallas. He also appears at the end of the book to stop Garret. He attends the meeting in Book 2, Chapter 1. He is remodeled as Arnold Northman in Bloodbound, Book 1, and the unnamed Bartender in The Senior. 'Gladys' If you visit Leonardo's flower shop, you will also meet his parrot, Gladys. Even though you hear her, she remains unseen. Gladys is described to be a large green parrot, sitting on a stand in the corner. When you enter, she asks "Whaddaya want?!" Leonardo repeatedly tells her to shut up. She shares the same name as Gladys from The Royal Romance. 'Colt' Colt runs the local bar, Rusty Gate Bar, where meetings of the Historical Society are sometimes held. He appears at the end of the book and states his belief that many employees of AgraCorp are illuminati. He attends the meeting in Book 2, Chapter 1, because he thinks Armageddon will start there. He shares the same forename as Colt Kaneko from the Ride or Die: A Bad Boy Romance series 'Clerk' You meet her at the post office when you and Dallas go to pick up a package. She refuses to hand it to him since the name on the package and the name on his ID don't match. You can either choose to help him get the package in a premium scene, or leave and tell Dallas to try again when a different clerk is present. Chapter 4 'Cat' If you decide to help Sawyer shovel out old boards and straw from the barn that you are about to renovate, you hear squeaks and find a litter of kittens. The barn cat is a mama cat, named Ruby. Sawyer lets you hold one kitten. In Chapter 13, after putting out the barn fire, you find her kittens and assume Ruby got them out. Her animal model looks like the kitten in Rules of Engagement, Book 2. Chapter 5 'Mayor Leo Calhoun' He is the mayor of Sweetridge. He seems nice, but ineffectual at the fair seeing as, according to him, Asha is the one who really knows what is going on. In Book 2, Chapter 1, he declares he is stepping down as mayor after his work of eight years. Chapter 6 'Rancher' He is interested in buying Oakley stock, but not until some months later. Chapter 8 'Peewee' While walking along the sidewalk in town the day of the visit to the bank, Brooklynne runs into Peewee, who is out for a walk with his owner, Dave. 'Dave' His dog Peewee runs into Brooklynne. He tells you he just came from Skyfest and recommends going up in a balloon and that you should go and find Fred. When you go find Fred, he tells you how much he liked "Doggie Dave" and agrees to give you a ride even though his shift is over because of how much he likes him. His appearance is modeled after Tucker Paisley, a character in Red Carpet Diaries. 'Fred' Fred is in charge of hot air balloon rides in Billings. It is time for him to get off his shift when you meet him, but because of your recommendation from "Doggie Dave" he agrees to give you a ride in his balloon. His appearance is modeled after the Dryve driver, a character in Red Carpet Diaries. 'Bill' Bill is Cliff's banker. When the Oakley's come to see them he is very surprised that they have the money and, much to Cliff's disgust, went behind their back to agree to introduce them to a man who has an offer for them. He seems surprised that Cliff would be so upset at his actions and does seem to take the money when it is thrown onto the counter in front of him. Chapter 10 'Nurse' She gives you an update on Cliff's status after his surgery after he had a heart attack. She resembles Leah Myers from Lovehacks, but has different skin color, hairstyle and shape of eyebrows. Her design is also used for an unnamed doctor in a premium scene in High School Story: Class Act, Book 1, Chapter 13. Chapter 11 'Bear' When Duke grabs Brooklynne to leave camp, a bear injures Duke and scares Brooklynne. It takes Miles to distract the bear and Sawyer to knock it into the river to save Brooklynne. It resembles The Bear from The Crown & The Flame, Book 1. Chapter 12 'Mack Valenti' First seen as the Scowling Guy in the bar, Mack Valenti is a bounty hunter sent to capture Dallas James, who was framed by his ex's ex-boyfriend, a star quarterback and son of a city councilman back in Tulsa. Your character and Dallas try to divert his attention away when he arrives at the Oakley Ranch. Chapter 15 'Recruiter' No matter which profession you picked for Your Character in Chapter 1, she calls you to reply to your job application that you sent before arriving at the Oakley farm. If you chose to be a writer, she offers a writing job at The Weekly. If you chose to be a teacher, she offers you a teaching job at Baytown Academy. If you chose to be a programmer, she offers you a coding job at Teknology. All job offers are set in Boston. She has the same character model as Anita, Viktor Montmartre's secretary in Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2, as well as Whisper from The Heist: Monaco. Book 2 Chapter 1 Cow This is one of the cows you milk on your first day after you officially accepted to stay on the farm and work there. The cow resembles the one you could name in Book 1 but doesn't use the name and can therefore be considered to be a different cow. Horse After you have finished milking the cows, you let the horses out of the stables and lead them to the pasture. This gray horse is one of them. Bentley Johnson Introduced as Mystery Man, his name is revealed to be Bentley Johnson in Chapter 2. He is one of the producers of the reality TV show, Smalltown, USA! Bentley resembles Etienne Foulard from Red Carpet Diaries and Vince. Chapter 2 'Jasper Tate' Jasper Tate is a businessman campaigning to become the new mayor of Sweetridge after Calhoun resigns. He owns Tate's Candy Emporium. After he takes credit for leading the repairs of an antique shop, something that Asha had done, she decides to campaign against him. Jasper is a younger version of Mr. Crandall. Cassie Cassie is the little girl who is saved by Dallas from being hit by a sign. She resembles Lulu Yazdi. Bronco Sawyer is riding this bronco horse. It resembles the gray horse from Chapter 1. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Big Sky Country' Characters Category:Groups